The Broken
by xXxSavannahMcCartyxXx
Summary: What happens when bella never jumps and edward never comes back when bella and jacob take the next step and edward returns how will he cope...
1. Ch1 The Truth

As i drove to jacobs house i started to think about what we have been throught and what i have put him through

i knbow he would not forgive last weekend when i tryed to jump off the cliff but he got to me before i could.

i keep thinking about his exprestion what was he thinking when he held me there. i have never seen his face that way

his eyes where soft and his smile was smooth what was he thinking.

"Why do i care what he was thinking i shouldent"i yelled at myself

I pulled into the blacks driveway to the small house jacob's head poped out of the garadge before i knew it he was picking

me up and giving me one of his big bear hugs.

"Cant...Breath"i gasped

Jacob's smle widend then his face sofend to the way it was on the cliff

"What is he thinking"the words spit out of my mouth my hand slaped over my mouth in an instint

jacob's eyes widend and under his bronze skin i thought i saw a blush.

"Jacob Black are you blushing"my eyes questioned his

'uh...um..push..tu...uh...no"he finaly spit out

'uh...hu..sher of course not"

We walked to the carage there in the garage was a 1967 fast back mustang jet black i looked at

jacob my mouth hanging open "what"he questioned "Thats like my favorite mustang"i told him his smile widend

"what"i questioned him "I hopeed you would like it its for you....

My face froze as i studied his face was he telling the truth was he rely giving me a fast back jet black mustang

no it couldent it hade to be a dream."YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVER" i ran to jacob and jumped up to give him a big hug i loved this jacob that cared about me who was sweet and jenoris i loved this jacob.

Jacobs arms raped around my waist and he nuseled him face into the curve of my neckhis lips started to trace my coler bone my body frozesomthing new whent through my body an electrice wavewhent down my spine and stoped where his arms raped around me i pulled my head back to look at him face his eyes where soft and his arms loosend and he looked at me...

"what"i questioned

"nothing i'm just not used to being held thats all"he awnsered with a strong stare

"oh ya charlie wanted me to invite you to his NFL super bowl party he said bring as many people as you want the more the maryer and the more food i get to cook"

"and the more people to talk to can i bring the howl game charlie has been wanting to meet everyone"he told me

"Well..."i gave him a smart ass stare for a moment"kidding of corse they can come after all they basicly are family and family to you is family to me"i smiled ashering him i was seriouse.

"Thankz Bells"he told me

Why does he call me bells veryone else calles me bella but why bells!i pondered on some reasons of why bells bella short is bell or im like a cat that needs a bell to know where i am no i am too clumsy you always know where i am the silance was brokin by a oud howl coming from the north of were we wher i followed ther howl.

"sounds like the boys cant wait to come over for the party"i staired at him for a moment

"Why do you call me that"i questioned him

"Why do i call you what"his expression confussed

"Bells"i told him

"oh thats easy your laugh it remindes me of Bells"he looked at me with ess

"want to come over for dinner tonight is Roast and i know how you love meat"i glanced at him seeing if he got the joke he did a loud rumble of laghter was relesed

'I would love to have dinner lets get moving i am as hungry as a WOLF"he nudged me i giggeled ashering him i got the joke

i got in the drivers seat and started to drive when we got to the house charlies cruser was still gone jacob and i sat in the truck for sevral minutes

i glanced up at him that soft expression was back his smile warm and understanding i couldent help but stroke his warm cheek as my skin met his his face and mine began to atract each other our faces got closer and closer his lips begain to mold to mine warm and soft _NO NO NO _i yeld to myself _you love edward not jacob stop bad bella bad_ i ignored my mind and kissed him back his tounge moved around ththe rim of my lips without thinking about it i atomaticly opend my mouth for his tounge to inter my mouth our tounges duled with one another our lips moved with ess at that moment i relized i could be happy even with edward gone i could be happy.

When our lips moved away he looked into my eyes and mine looked at his his hand lifted to stroke my cheek i leand in to his chest and curld into his side his arms raped around me i was happy i was in total bliss he stroked my hair i breathed in his musky sent.

"can i eat now"i rose from his side and shot him a dirty look i rolled my eyes and opened the door.

we walked to the door when we entered i atamaticly when to the kitchen and got the Roast from the crock pot i turned around and rested my arms on the counter jacob slowly moved in my deraction his hands raped around my waist his face bent down to myne i rose my head to meet his lips our lips molded to each others once agin

i raped my arms around his waist the door nobes turned and we ralested each other.

Hey everyone leave me some ideas for the next chapter if you have any ideas or comments!!!!!!!!


	2. Ch2 Bliss

Charlie walked in with a large smile on his face _probably because of Jacob why does my dad half to like him so mutch wait a minute i like him to what have i done ahhhh_.

"Hey dad why don't you tell jacob about what happened the other day"

"Oh ya thankz for reminding me bells"

"no problem"i made a weak smile and prepared the plates i gave jacob a lot to eat knowing how mutch he eats

charlie sat there telling jacob about the girl at the store that suposidly ramed her buggy into his _no wounder he doesnt get dates_

_he pulls buggys over at the store_.

"Bells told me i cant shop any more"jacob turned his head towared me

"what its for his own good"i told jacob

"sure sure"he said with a smart ass grin on his face

Charlie and jacob watched sports for a few hours when jacob went to leave he bent over next to me and said.....

"See you in your room"and he kissed the side of me head

of course charlie was to into the game to notice what happened i felt scarlet red coming on whan jacob left i gave charlie a quick good night

and ran upstairs i opend my door to 6 feet of pure mustle jacob was spread across my bed all smiles...

i quickly ran and jumped onto him without thinking about it then relized what i had just done i looked up to see him laughing at me without a care i

stroked his cheek and kissed him agin this time jacob dident hold back this kiss was passionet and agressive our bodys shifteed where he was on top and i was on bottem

our lips moved in ways that should be eligal one of his hands on my cheeck the other on my waist both of my arms where around his neck jacob pulled away

laughing.

"What"iquestioned him

"Nothing its just nothing"

"What Tell me please"i baded my eyelashis and softly kissed him on his lips and curled into his chest

i nusteled into his neck and smiled _my plane is working mua ha ha_

"Its just i finaly get to express my feelings without you getting mad thats all"

5 minutes later i was sound asleep curled up to jacob........

THE NEXT DAY...

When i woke up jacob was gone next to me on my bedsidetabel was a not

_BELLS,_

_Went on patrol be back soon_

_love,_

_Jacob_

i went downstairs to get breakfast i grabed a cerial bar and a glass of water and went back to bed charlie alredy left so i didn't wory about waking him up.

when i woke up i was sweeting so bad i couldent stand it i opened my eyes to jacobs resting face so soft and silent i loved this jacob he was my sun.

i gently kissed him and curled back into his side and went back to time when i woke up jacob was stairing back at me all smiles.

"Morning sleepy head how was your slumber"he questioned

"good i saw your note how was patrol"

"horibel you wernt there sam was thinking about what to get emily for there anyversry"

"aww not very many guys remember anyversry's"

"i still remember the day i met you i was 4 and you were 5 may 19"

"whole crow you can remember that"

"i remember everything about you your smile your eyes your voice and expeshaly your laugh i love your laugh bells"

i couldent help but to kiss him for that one i mean who couldnt we leand in and our lips molded like clay shaping with every touch

his lips were warm and soft i was in total complete bliss..

Ok give me somthing to work with i need comments and ideas................................


	3. Ch3 oh god no

After Saterday i was so happy. today is Monday school ahhh why did people half to invent school i don't want to go.

the sun was shining over my eyelids i felt like i was on the sun _wait i can't be on the sun but i can be under it Jacob_.

my eyes bolted open to jacob his arm over my chest and one leg over both of mine i tryed to get in as mutch air as possible.

"Jacob...can't....bre-ath"i gasped

Jacob's eyesopened slowly then he shut them quikly.

"Just a few more minutes Baby"jacob pulled me closer i bursted out in giggels

"Since when am i a baby younge man you better respect your elders"i told him

Jacob's chest started to shake then i relized he was laughing at what i had said.

"bells blells bells only you would say somthing like that"i rose up to see the expression on his face

it was soft and happy i sat up trying to get up so i could go to school but Jacob grabed my waist

"Jacob let go i halfto get redy for school"i told him

"No my bella you are staying here with me"jacob made a whyning sound

and i couldent help but giggle i pulled agenst jacob but he was too strong

"Fine i will make you a deal"

"Ok i am listening"

"i go to school and when i get back i promisse you this weekend i am all yours how about that"i eyed him as he comsidered the deal jacob kissed me on the cheek and relased his arms from my waist

"Fine go to school but i get to drop and pick you up before and after school and you are all mine this weekend"

"deal"we shook hands and i got up

i got redy for school i wore my blue shirt, jeans and convers that i got from my couisen that looks exactly like me but with blue eyes her name is get this Elizabeth Marian Swan my middel and last name are in hers our moms are very tite.

"were did you get the new shoes"jacob asked

"My cousen"

Later...

When jacob droped me off i could see what everyone was thinking i could only hope people couldent read me as well as i could read them right at that momment.i quickly snaped out of thay i turned to say bye to jacob but he cought me of gard

with a kiss this lips were soft and warm his tonge licked the rim of my lips my mouth atamatikly opened forgeting where i was our tonges duled when we were interupted my some one slearing there throught behind me his lips relised myne and i felt my cheeks go scarlette red jacob chuckeled at me. when i looked behind me mike was smiling i rolled my eyes and shot jacob an S.O.S help i mouth to him.

"Bab-bella why dont you intraduse you friend"_Thank god he knew an sos_

"oh Mike Jacob Jacob Miike"i motioned to each of them

"Are you two like going out"mike questioned hoping and waiting for a no i looked at jacob his smile went from one ear to the other

i noded to jacob in aprove

"Absalutly so you better treat my bella with respect or hell will be coming for you"jacob promissed him that i smiled at mikes reaction and he shook his head i couldent help but giggle jacob gave my on last kiss for now at least.

the day draged on we watched a movie in biolgy about was scary i gess thats how you put it because mike told ben who told jessica who asked me about jacob the whole gym class like.....

How did he ask you

When did you start going out

How old is he

then she would make comment's like...

Eeww he is 1 year younger or how could you not tell me first and of corse i would explain this was one of the worst days of my LIFE!!!!one of them

As i walked out of gym class in a rush i slamed into a wall i looked up to see jacob jessica walked out close behind me asking

"Have you been had sex yet"that momment jess looked up to a questioning jacob who had that smile on _This aught to be fun!!!!_ I though

"hi"jacob said grining he looked at jess

jess looked at me blocking her mouth from jacobs she liped**Is that him oh god did he hear my** i noded to jess **oh ya** i liped a blush took over

jesses face.

jacob looked at jess.

"oh and to your question no we have not"at that moment i wish i had a camra the look on jessicas face was pricless

i grabed jacob's arm and led him out the doors to the car

"how could you she might never talk again"i pased for a minute"why didnt you do that earlyer"i told him

"who was she anyway"he asked

"oh that was jessica"i told him"she is cinda nosie"

"no rely i never would have gessed"

when jacob passed my streat i looked at him confused

"because of that attake earlyer i get you after school and all weekend ha how about that"i looked at jacob

"ok"i leaned to jacob and kissed him on the cheek

we pulled up to the beach jacob reached behind the seat and got a red bakini and handed it to me mouth droped

jacob closed it for me

"go to the bathroom and change i alredy have"i looked down to see he was wearing swim trunks i walked to the bathroom and put it on there was a silver ring between the brests and on both sides of my hips i walked over to jacobs side and sat down next to him befor i knew it he layed my down to the sand and bagain to kiss me our tonges once again duled our lips twisted and turned with one another jacobs hands griped my waist my eyes opened remembering where we werei put my hands on his chest and pushed him back.

"Jacob"

"what"he questioned me

"we're at a public beach"i awnsered

"oh ya"he remembered

we spent the rest of the day at the beach the week flew by

Friday...

When jacob droped me off he kissed me more passionet that ever beforehis eyes were so soft and sad...

"What's wrong"i questioned

"i dont want you to leave"jacob looked down as he spoke these words i climed back into the car

"what are you doing"i grabed my phone and dieled a phone number

"Bella"billy questioned"whats wronge"

"billy jacobs upset and i dont want to leave him can you call my school and tell them i wont be at school today"

"sher bella just take care of jacob"i shut the phone and looked at jacob

"are we going to go i want to start my weekend early"jacob staird st me and kissed me again....


End file.
